Sailor Senshi: Andromeda Senshi
by Senayalayasha-Sama
Summary: The Sailor Senshi aren’t the only warriors in the universe. There’s a male breed running around, too! What’s their purpose, and why are they appearing now in peacetime? Told from the male Senshi POV. PWP for now, possible yaoi.
1. Prelude

Sailor Senshi: Senshi Andromeda no Shonen

By, Senayalayasha-Sama

Claimer: All of the male Senshi characters are mine, and so are the enemies I make up.

Disclaimer: The original Sailor Senshi (The females), enemies and Tuxedo Mask are not mine, nor will they ever be.

Summary: The Sailor Senshi aren't the only warriors in the universe. There's a male breed running around, but are they good or bad? What's their purpose, and why are they appearing now in peacetime? PWP until I figure everything out. Told from the male Senshi point of view. Runs a lot like Sailor Moon.

Prelude

The Andromeda Warriors, the male equivalents of the Sailor Senshi, had awakened long before Sailor Moon and the other Senshi to fight the Negaverse the first time around when they came to the Andromeda Galaxy. During battle with Queen Beryl, she suddenly vanished and all the plagued them left. The group soon disbanded after that in peacetime that has extended to present day. Now something powerful is coming, and the Warriors may not be able to stop it by themselves.

Characters

Kaoru Myake: Senshi no Andromeda Subete (Entirety). He is the leader of the Warriors and as such is the most powerful. While in Warrior form, he carries a curved long sword that is a foot taller than he is with a dragon-shaped handle and a multicolored blade, the Katana no Subete, and the Andromeda Staff. Able to use the widest range of attacks and elements. Male equivalent of Sailor Moon. Maki is his guardian.

Attacks: Dragon Sweeper, Dance of Death, Light of Fear, Darkness Daggers just to name a few.

Shinya Urei: Senshi no Andromeda Doshaburi (Torrent). He is the calm and soft-spoken one of the group, but his power over astral storms more than makes up for it. In Warrior form, he's equipped with the Whip no Doshaburi which creates storms as deadly as Sailor Jupiter's thunder attacks. Male equivalent of Sailor Jupiter. Rei is his guardian.

Attacks: Astral Storm, Thousand Strikes, Storm Bind, Last Stand

Shi: Senshi no Andromeda Hakai (Destruction). The death-dealer and the most serious of the Warriors. In Warrior form, he's prepared with the Chinese Star on a length of chain and the power of destruction. Equivalent of Sailor Saturn. Yami is his guardian.

Attacks: Star of Despair, Spinning Fate, Soul Ripper, Puppet.


	2. Peacetime Shattered

Sailor Senshi: Senshi Andromeda no Shonen

By, Senayalayasha-Sama

Chapter One: Peacetime Shattered

Kaoru awoke one morning, sweating. He had been dreaming, like normal, and he had a dream about a creepy man wearing nothing except for a loincloth and had wild dark hair, brandishing a long two-pronged spear. Something about him wasn't right.

Kaoru was a tall 17-year-old with long black curly locks and a gorgeous face and body, almost like a model with expressive and narrow green eyes. He was a senior in high school, and Mr. Everything, not to mention the most popular guy in school.

A moment later, his dragon-shaped alarm clock went off and he got up to get ready for work. It was Sunday, and he had a part-time job at the local gas station making $8.oo an hour. It was fun, but he had been shot at several times and almost robbed six. That always ruined a perfectly good day.

As he headed downstairs for breakfast, he thought about the dream some more and his golden retriever Maki trotted up to greet him. Maki had been around for ages, but even though he had to be ancient, he still acted like a year old puppy. On his collar was a tiny star-shaped pin that had been around as long as Maki had, but had no apparent use. It was just there.

"Morning Mom," Kaoru said, sitting down at the table and pouring himself a bowl of Raisin Bran Crunch and took out a list of to-do's. Kaoru was a serious teenager and didn't fool around unless he was hanging out with his friends. His mom liked him being responsible.

"Morning, Kaoru," said the brunette woman, fixing herself breakfast. There was no one else in the house as his mother was divorced and Kaoru was an only child, so they pretty much cooked for each other or fended for themselves, not saying more than was necessary. "You have work today, right?"

"Yes, Mom. Do you need anything?"

"No, I was just making sure. I didn't want to make plans then have to ruin them for you to work."

"Good point. Well, I have to go. Bye, Mom," said Kaoru as he finished his breakfast and grabbed his wallet, kissing his mother on the cheek. Maki followed.

"Bye, Kaoru. Have a good day."

"You too, Mom. C'mon, Maki." said Kaoru, grabbing his keys as Maki ran after him. His life was normal as it could be when your closest companion happened to be your talking dog. His mother didn't know that Maki could talk which was probably a good thing that worked in their favor.

"You know Kaoru, you should probably start trying to find the other Warriors. Then, when the time comes for war, you're not trying to fight off an enemy all by yourself," Maki said after they left the house.

"But it's peacetime now. I don't want to bother the others about that sort of thing yet."

"I guess that's your decision."

"But, I do miss Shinya and Shi. They were awesome people."

"Yeah, they were. Don't you see them in class?"

"No, they changed schools," said Kaoru as he went inside the gas station and took his place behind the counter. The first thing he did was stock the cigarette cases. When he was almost done, he dropped a pack of Marlboros and he bent to pick it up. The second he did, a pocket knife fell out of his pocket, a large A with a crossed sword and staff emblazoned on it. It was how he transformed into Andromeda Senshi Subete. Shinya had a bracelet that transformed into his whip and Shi had necklace that became his Chinese Star and chain once they transformed. His pocket knife became his sword and staff.

He picked it up after a moment and slid it back into his pocket as he put the cigarettes in their place and closed the display case.

That night on his way home, Kaoru didn't say much. He stopped dead on the sidewalk and looked at the darkening sky. Maki was right. Something powerful was coming. It was quieter than normal. "Maki…" he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

"Could you do some research for me? On the enemy that's coming?"

"Yeah. What do you want to know?"

"How strong they are, how many there are…I'm going to see if I can't get Shinya and Shi back."

"Okay. I'll be back a little later, Kaoru."

"By, Maki!" Kaoru said, running the opposite direction.

"This is perfect. There are only three Protectors and the Sacred Power is for the most part unguarded. Once the King has the Sacred Power, we will have the strength to carry out our plan. But, to find the Sacred Power, one must find out who the Protectors are. And what better way, than to draw them out?" said a figure floating in the sky. As they said this, a light headed straight for the quiet city.

Author's Note

Very short and very complicated. As the story goes on it should get to be a little easier to understand. Just work with me a little as I get this all planned out. This is part of some half-formed story idea that hopefully will blossom into something awesome and easy to follow. Reviews are welcome, but flames will be used for marshmallows.


	3. Reunion

Sailor Senshi: Senshi Andromeda no Shonen

By, Senayalayasha-Sama

Chapter Two: Reunion

Shinya was folding clothes in his apartment in preparation to leave the next morning for a school trip to the Homare Mountains to study Earth Sciences. He was tall with long chocolate colored hair, a gently angled face, elf-like blue eyes, and soft-spoken. He was placing his slacks into the suitcase when an earthquake jarred him from his thoughts of rocks and serenity. He turned and looked out of his large bedroom window at where the epicenter probably was. He knew then that he had to investigate. He opened his sliding door and jumped off of the tenth floor balcony, touching his bracelet as his greyhound, Rei, followed him.

Once the bracelet changed into his whip, he grasped it and held himself as he was enveloped in a storm. When he emerged on the ground, he was wearing a deep green leather outfit with thigh-high boots and bell-shaped long sleeves, his hands covered in black leather gloves and an open black skirt tied around his waist. He had wings made of lightning mounted on his back and his tailbone-length deep brown hair was tied back at the base of his neck with a metal hairpiece.

He ran towards the site of the incident and was met with a figure rising up out of the smoke, and barely had time to dodge as they tried to attack him. "Cease and desist!" Shinya yelled, cracking his whip on the ground and sending a wave of lighting at them.

"Why should I?" screamed back a woman, throwing the power back at him. He threw up a shield to try and dissipate it so it didn't do much damage. "And who are you, anyway?"

"I am Senshi Doshaburi, Warrior of Torrent. I am here to stop you from hurting the innocents!"

"Well, well, what do you know? It's one of the Protectors. Where's your little friends?" asked the woman, rising to her full height, all twenty – some feet of it. She looked like a snake – woman, covered in scales and had a long snake – like tail, her mouth housing two long fangs that dripped with venom. Her slitted green eyes were filled with malice.

"We disbanded. Besides, I can take care of you by myself!"

"Really…this ought to be interesting…" hissed the snake – woman as she swooped down and aimed for a bite at his head. He cracked his whip on the ground and sent a powerful wave of lightning dancing over the ground and up onto the woman. She hissed as she brushed it away with her hands like she was dusting herself off casually.

"Your attacks are weak! You can't do more than scratch me!" she laughed. Her grating voice echoed around the buildings.

"He can't, but we can!" said a flying blur as he zoomed by and cut her face with a Chinese Star that was more than half his height. She howled as blood poured out of her torn cheek.

"What's this? You've got reinforcements, eh? I thought you said you'd fight me solo!" said the beast.

"I was, but I guess I have back-up!" Senshi Doshaburi said as he watched Senshi Hakai and Subete land next to him. He smiled warily. "Thanks, Hakai, Subete. I thought she was going to start mopping the floor with me."

"It's nothing. Didn't we all agree than if one of us was in trouble, the others would be there to back him up?" Senshi Subete asked, placing a hand on Doshaburi's shoulder. He nodded.

"Are you through? I'd like my feast of blood now!" she hissed, diving towards them with open and ready claws, fangs prepared to shred and poison. Senshi Hakai reacted first, throwing his Star at her. "Spinning Fate!" he said lowly, the hand that threw the Star guiding it around on its chain.

Senshi Subete leapt into the air, sword raised. "Dragon Sweeper!" he bellowed as he flew up and started slashing at her scantily clad chest and face.

"You're no more than minor annoyances!" she said angrily, trying to brush them off. Senshi Doshaburi got an idea.

"Guys, we have to use our Finals! She's ten times stronger than the Negaverse was and the only thing that will do any damage is our Finals!"

"He's right. Back off and start powering up!" Senshi Subete said, crossing his arms in front of his face and focusing his strength.

"Subete, we don't use the Finals unless there's absolutely no choice!" said Maki, running up behind them with Hakai's guardian, Yami, a black Great Dane. "There's a possibility of death!" Subete and the others completely ignored Maki.

"Last Stand!" cried Senshi Doshaburi, spinning around and summoning a monster gale with his whip, then with all of his strength, he jumped into the air, spun around, and slammed the whip into the ground. A large fissure cut itself into the ground and lighting erupted from under the snake – woman, enveloping her.

Senshi Hakai went next, jumping into the air and spinning his Chinese Star in unbelievably fast circles. "Thousand…" he started, the Chinese Star multiplying in his hands as it glowed with blackish-red flames into ten Stars of the same size as the first. "Blades Final!" he said in his deep voice that promised a slow and painful death as he spun around once and threw the chain of Chinese Stars at the fiend. They circled around her then trapped her like a lasso with sharp edges, cutting into her and holding her for Senshi Subete.

Senshi Subete drew his Staff out of the air, then spun it through his long fingers. 'I hope this works…' he thought as he took off his necklace, a long silver chain with a large blue gem pendant, and inserted it into the slot in the top of the Staff, where it started to glow. "In the name of the Andromeda, I ask for your strength!" he said, thrusting it up above him. Before him, the snake – woman hissed and tried to get free.

"Now, you shall perish, Malvayne!" he said, his voice echoing in the wind as his eyes and the pendant in the Staff glowed in unison and he started to spin the long rod slowly in his hands, like a propeller warming up. As he did so, the chain and Stars holding Malvayne started to break apart and crack. "Maki, by the power vested in me, I call upon you to become of human form and aid me faithfully! Become my support!" he ordered as he spun the rod faster.

Maki burst into blinding light, his body becoming that of a nude, short-haired glowing Angel with big blue eyes. He flew up to Senshi Subete and held him around the waist, transferring his power into Subete. Abruptly, Senshi Subete stopped spinning his Staff and flew head-on towards Malvayne. She swooped her head down to devour him as power erupted from his Staff and there was a moment of complete and utter silence.

"SUBETE!" screamed Senshi Doshaburi and Hakai in unison, but their voices were lost in the blast. Doshaburi held his whip tightly and put up a barrier to protect Hakai and himself from the debris and aftershock as it ripped right through Main Street of their city, Salvete. After the heaviest of the wreckage had fallen and the dust started to clear, they noticed that lying under Senshi Subete and Maki still hooked around his waist was the ashes of the woman. She had been incinerated.

"Subete!" Doshaburi cried as he raced nimbly through the rubble to get to their fallen leader who was just starting to attempt getting up. The attack had severely weakened him, but not enough to kill him. "Senshi Subete, you're alright!" cried the green – clad male, dropping to his knees beside the other. Hakai gathered up his weapon and hooked it back into his belt before joining the others.

"I guess this means that we have to get back together again," said Senshi Hakai, looking down at the others with his cold – hearted red eyes. Out of the group, he was by far the most bitter and physically powerful. With a long fiery red mane that touched his ass and a sharply angled face, he was very intimidating. He wore a red leather muscle top with chains and buckles and wide – legged bondage pants with numerous pockets and detached black sleeves, a spiked collar around his neck and his eyes and lips done up in heavy black. His boots had a half – inch heel and came up only to his ankle to promote free movement.

Senshi Subete smiled and got to his feet slowly, Maki hanging limply over his shoulders in dog form. He wore a darkly multicolored top that fastened off to the side on his left and leather pants with buckles and bondage straps, a cape tied at his waist, both of which also multicolored. His four – inch, gold – toed darkly multicolored leather boots came up just above the knee and fastened with buckles. His eyes were outlined lightly in black eyeliner.

"Yes, it would seem so. But, you know as you always have, you don't have to, Hakai."

"Well, before we leave, let's clean up a bit."

Author's Note

A slightly longer chapter. In case all of you are wondering, they had to use their Finals so early in the story because if they didn't, Malvayne couldn't have been stopped. And they would've been snake food. Still haven't really figured this all out yet, but when I do, it'll make more sense, trust me. Read and review; flames will be used to cook marshmallows! Meha!


End file.
